Airports and Playlists
by lostinmusicsince93
Summary: Beca hates spending the holidays with family, but Chloe insists and most of the time whatever the redhead wants - she gets. The only problem is Becas family has no idea that she's getting married. Will her family get between them or will her feat get the best of her?
1. Chapter 1

Beca never liked the holidays. Something about the pressure to have your life together before all your relatives interrogate you always made her nervous. Then again she would always just stuff her mouth full of the typical holiday food and ignore everyone. But that would require her to eat more than she ever planned and then she'd spend the next 3 days regretting all the food she consumed. It's not like she didn't have her life together though. She worked at a record label and was quickly becoming the most popular producer of her age, she was engaged to someone far out of her league and was currently living in San Francisco. She just knew that to her relatives it wouldn't be enough. She could tell them that she was the President and they'd still ask if that's what she should be doing. Holidays were rough at the Mitchell house. Last year she got in a huge fight with the step-monster and ended up eating alone in her room, texting the Bellas to come save her in an all too dramatic rescue mission. This year would be different though, her and Chloe were going to her mom's house. That meant there would only be a handful of people there and none of them knew about her shenanigans at Barden or The Bellas. Pus, she could always talk about Chloe when questions about her dating life came up. It was hard to believe that they had been engaged for almost 4 months now. Although Chloe and Aubrey were always chatting about wedding planning, they had never had the time to sit down and actually talk about it.

"I'm so excited to see your mom babe!" Chloe gave Beca her million dollar smile and continued to pack her suitcase. They decided that they would spend Thanksgiving with Becas mom, Christmas with Chloes family and then stop by her dads a few days before New Years so they could be back in San Fran for New Years.

"Uh huh, yeah babe." Beca was not paying attention. She was determined to make a playlist before they got on the plane because she knew Chloe would either sleep or want to catch up on the movies she bought earlier. Since working in the studio for almost 9 hours a day she had a general idea of what she wanted to listen to - old remixes, new songs that haven't been released to the public yet and instrumentals that she planned to match her voice to.

"When do we have to leave Becs? Cause you haven't packed and I would like to be at the airport early." Chloe was getting antsy and it was unlike her, but she had only met Becas mom a few times and now she was going to introduce herself as Becas fiance - something she was still not used to saying.

"Dude, we still have like 4 hours and I'm almost done. Can we get lunch on the way to the airport? Someone ate all the pancakes this morning before I could wake up..." Beca knew that Chloe was nervous and she kind of was too. This trip was a big deal, but it was only a few days at her moms and then they'd be back in the safety of their own apartment. She laughed at Chloe as she started looking around the apartment for the person that ate all the pancakes. They only made pancakes before they left for a trip, even if it was a day trip. Traditions were something they were both used to - being a Bella made old habits die hard.

"Lunch sounds good but you have to pack or else I'm going to do it for you and I'll pack all dresses!" Chloe gave her best evil laugh impression and Beca just rolled her eyes. She knew that Chloe was serious but she only had a few more tracks to add and she needed to have a sense of accomplishment before they left.

"Give me 2 seconds and I'll be done. Why don't you go take a shower or something. For someone who has it all together you're still in your pajamas." Beca looked Chloe up and down and laughed at the sight of Chloe. Her hair was in a messy bun, her Barden tshirt had a hole in it and the shorts she was currently wearing were a little too tight - but Beca would never complain about it. Before Beca could say anything else Chloe spoke and Beca lost all her thoughts.

"Well since you're almost done why don't you join me?" The redhead winked and proceeded to take her shirt off throwing it at the shorter girl who was currently left speechless. She knew that Beca couldn't resist. There were plenty of mornings when they were both late because of they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Chloe started laughing as she made her way into the bathroom and she knew that Beca was still in the same spot as before.

"Actually, I have to pack but you go ahead. I think I'm going to hire a private investigator to see if we can figure out who ate **ALL THE PANCAKES**." Beca could hear Chloe laughing and the sound of Chloes laugh sent the younger girls heart on a rollercoaster. She heard the shower door shut and decided that now would actually be the perfect time to pack. She took out her suitcase and started throwing things in. She hated packing, folding all the clothes and cramming it into a tiny box was never fun.

After a slew of curse words and Beca sitting on her suitcase she finally finished packing. She knew that they only had about 2 hours before they needed to be at the airport, which left plenty of time for lunch and traffic. It was a Saturday and she knew that the airport would be busy since it was so small. Beca walked over to her desk and started packing up her laptop and mixing equipment. There might be some downtime and you never know where inspiration could come from. Plus her mom would probably want to hear what she had been working on. Ever since her mom found out about Chloe she was interested. She supported her daughter in all her adventures but never figured that she'd be serious enough to settle down - especially with her best friend. Every Wednesday they would talk on the phone for about an hour. Beca would ask about her dog that they adopted when her dad left and then it was time for her mother to ask her typical 50 questions. The questions always started with "How's work?" and then turned into "Are you excited about your wedding?" and honestly Beca hated that question.

She knew nothing about weddings, nothing about floral arrangements and absolutely nothing about writing vows. She wasn't having second thoughts, just a small fear at messing everything up for Chloe. She knew that Aubrey would take over the planning and she would just sit back and work on the music for the reception and she was fine with that - but she was still worried. This trip would be interesting for sure knowing how her mother was with wedding planning.

"Hey babe, are you almost done? We should probably pack the car and grab some lunch." Beca was starving and could hear the water in the sink running, which meant that Chloe was almost done getting ready. Beca was never the one to be on time but if food was involved she'd be there early just to be second in line - behind Fat Amy of course.

"I'm done now! Lets get this vacation started!" Chloe was far too excited for this trip, but Beca thought it was adorable. They picked up the few things that were scattered around the apartment and grabbed their bags and started to head out the door when Chloe stopped in the doorway. Beca was almost down the hall before she noticed the redhead wasn't behind her.

"Chloe what the.." That's all Beca could say before Chloe crushed her in a passionate kiss. 'Of course Chloe would do something like this' Beca thought to herself. Chloe was always one for the dramatics or just the public displays of affection. Beca had gotten better with the PDA but Chloe was always one step ahead of her. Kissing her in line to get coffee, holding her hand when they were sitting across from each other at dinner, putting her hand in the back pocket of Becas jeans when they were walking down the street. Chloe was always letting the world know that she was in love with Beca Mitchell through her PDA, but Beca always let the world know through her music. It was the only way that she could get her feelings across and Chloe knew it, the older girl never seemed to mind and that's what made their relationship work the way it did.

"This is how we should always start our vacation." Chloe smiled at Beca and the older girl immediately noticed the shade of pink creeping up on the younger girls face. Chloe loved that even after all this time Beca still acted like someone who just got their first kiss.

"Now where do you want to get lunch?" Beca just rolled her eyes and followed Chloe out the doors of their apartment building. This was going to be a long vacation but she didn't want to spend it with anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Becs, easy on the tacos. We'll be back soon." Chloe was amazed at how fast Beca was shoving tacos in her mouth. She could tell that the younger girl was stress eating, it happened the week of finals and three days before Worlds. That was a different time but Beca was still the same Alt girl who ate too many tacos because they were her favorite. After Beca moved into Chloe's small San Francisco apartment the two girls spent a day exploring and Chloe happily played tour guide - showing the younger girl all her favorite places she would frequently visit in her time alone in the big city. Chloe remembered it like it was yesterday, Beca spent most of the day complaining about how hungry she was even though they ate breakfast nearly two hours ago. After walking past the firehouse they used for The Princess Diaries and watching Beca freak out (Chloe found out that it was her secret favorite movie. It was the only movie she would pay attention to during Bella movie night. Although she couldn't argue, it was a classic movie.) the girls decided to find a place to eat. They stumbled upon a tiny taco shack behind a laundromat, it was the closest place so far. Before Chloe could argue Becas hands were already on the door inviting her in and announcing that this was the coolest taco place she had ever seen. Ever since then they had a taco tuesday date night once a month at Taco Mesa. The staff knew them by name and even had a table waiting for them each time.

"Okay babe, we really need to go. Are you going to clear them out of tacos or what?" Chloe was still shocked at how many tacos Beca had inhaled.

"Fine, I'm done. I will miss you sweet tacos….. Maybe I should start making music for the Taco Mesa commercial. I think that would make me cooler th..." Before Beca could finish speaking Chloe was already laughing and cleaning up their trash. They had an hour before their flight and Beca was already losing her mind. She slowly got up, finished her drink and went to open the for her bride to be. Chloe slapped Beca on the thigh as she walked out the door, she knew this was the time to mess around with her - just to keep her from overthinking, besides they had tons to talk about on the plane.

The car ride to the airport was filled with the playlist Beca made Chloe before she moved to San Francisco, it was the only CD that was frequently played on repeat. Neither of the girls said anything there was just a simple understanding that music could say more than words ever could. Beca knew that Chloe wouldn't mind her silence, besides most of the time she was staring at the engagement ring on the redheads finger. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening. After her parents divorce she never thought she'd be this happy, but here she was about to take her fiance to her mother's house. Going through security wasn't a problem and it took less time than anticipated and thankfully their flight didn't board for another 20 minutes, so Beca had time to get coffee - she knew that Chloe was itching to talk wedding things and she needed all the help she could get to make it look like she was paying attention.

"Chlo, do you want coffee?" Beca was already digging in her wallet not paying attention to the redhead. After a few seconds when there wasn't a response Beca finally put all of her attention to Chloe. Her face was pale, she was nervously playing with her engagement ring while chewing on her bottom lip and her feet were tapping. All of her nervous habits were out in the open, which never happened to the bubbly redhead.

"Oh no, did we forget something? Chloe I told you that you should have calmed down instead of trying to get me to shower with you!" Beca couldn't help but raise her voice but Chloe was acting strange and she didn't like where it was going.

"What if your mother doesn't like me? What if she doesn't want you to get married to someone like me?" Her voice was almost a whisper, like she had been defeated. There was fear in her eyes and her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest at any moment. These things didn't happen to Chloe Beale. She was always confident, she could charm her way through anything and make someone love her with just a smile.

Beca sighed and took Chloe by the hand pulling her out of her seat. She knew that there would only be one way to fix a nervous Chloe. Beca took the redhead in her arms and held her until she calmed down. She would hold Chloe as long as it took for her to feel better, this is where the walls of Beca Mitchell were nonexistent. Yes, she would write music with Chloe in mind and yes, she would hold her hand while they crossed the street but holding Chloe in a public place, well that Beca Mitchell would have never existed if a certain redhead wasn't around.

"You know that everything is going to be okay. My mom loves you, remember that time she called and you guys talked for like 3 hours? What could you even talk to my mom about for that long? Chlo my mom loves you more than she loves me!" For a second Beca thought that her words of affirmation worked, Chloe had a small smile on her face and the worry seemed to disappear. But as soon as the flight attendant called for everyone to board the plane the worry slipped back into the redhead face and Beca could feel the tension rise up into Chloes shoulders.

"Stay right here, I'm going to grab some coffee and then we can get on the plane. Do you want it cold or hot?" Beca knew the answer to what seemed like the stupidest question in the world but she was doing everything she could think of to get the redhead to calm down just a little. She knew that Chloe wouldn't respond and took off as fast as she could to the nearest coffee cart. Thankfully they made coffee in record time and good coffee at that. She rushed back to her bride to be as quickly as her feet would take her and managed to gather up all their things before boarding the plane. She knew that she had two options on this 3 hour flight…. sleep or talk to Chloe about wedding things. Since Chloe seemed to be in no shape to be left alone with her thoughts wedding planning was the only option Suddenly Beca felt just as nervous as Chloe did.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our desired altitude and now we will be turning off the seatbelt sign. Please enjoy our complimentary wi-fi and enjoy the rest of your flight, We will be in Houston in approximately 3 ½ hours." The captain's voice was deep and it mostly sounded like he was trying to rap, which made Beca giggle at the idea of an airplane captain in a riff-off.

"Hey Chlo, are you feeling better yet?" The redhead had been staring out the window since they sat down. Beca was worried but knew that as soon as they landed Chloe would be back to her normal all too happy self. Instead of answering her question Chloe just turned to Beca and gave her a light smile and returned back to gazing out the window.

The younger girl was getting annoyed with the lack of communication between the two, they had never had a problem with airing out their issues. The 3rd week of Beca living with Chloe they had gotten into a slight argument about the hours Beca would be coming home at. She told her that she'd be home at 7, who knew that Chloe would spend the rest of her evening getting dinner ready and setting the apartment up for a candlelit dinner. When she arrived at the apartment around 10:30 everything appeared to be as normal as ever and Chloe was in bed - which was normal since she got up at 7 every morning. Beca went to the fridge and noticed that there was wine already poured in two glasses and plates that were wrapped in foil. She knew that Chloe was up to something and needed to find out what. Of course she felt bad for coming home late when they had planned to eat dinner and watch a movie - of Becas choice of course. When she opened the door to her bedroom she found Chloe working on her laptop. The older girl should have been in bed by now and Beca was confused as to why she was still awake.

"I'm sorry I'm home late, I lost track of time. It won't happen again Chlo. How was your day?" Beca tried to make everything as normal as possible because she could tell that the older girl was angry. The silence almost made everything worse and she began to get ready for bed. Chloe was still working on her laptop and Beca didn't understand why she didn't respond. This was only the second time since moving here that she was late and the first time Chloe seemed fine with it.

"Are you going to talk to me or just play on your computer?" Beca was annoyed that Chloe seemed to overlook her. She wasn't in the mood to argue but if that what it came to she would be prepared. Afterall shutting people out is what she does best.

"You didn't call. I made dinner and planned a nice night for us but you never called." That's all Chloe had to say before Beca knew she was in the wrong for being so harsh earlier. The redhead just went back to working on her computer.

"Well sorry dude, I lost track of time like I said. I ran all the way back here though, I didn't want you to stay up and worry." Beca knew she should have called.

"You didn't want me to stay up and worry? How about you call me and tell me not to worry Beca!" The way Chloe said her name made the younger girls heart hurt. This was their first big blowup and neither of them were prepared.

"Next time I'll call." That's all Beca said as she got in bed, kissed Chloe on the cheek and went to sleep. The argument wasn't over but Beca was tired and had a headache from being in the studio all day. This particular argument lasted for 3 days - there was silence, awkward run-ins with each other as they were trying to get ready for work and quiet dinners. It took them 4 hours to clear everything up. It was mostly Chloe yelling about her failed attempt at a nice night and the fact that she didn't call. Beca was never late after that, she made sure to be home before the clock hit 7. She knew to call if she was going to be late and she knew that avoiding everything would never work with someone like Chloe. Today was different though, this was the kind of silence that could last for days, the kind where Chloe would show the world how happy she was but only show Beca how sad she was. Honestly, Beca wasn't ready for anything that was about to happen. She was excited to see her mom, but mostly she was excited about watching Chloe interact with her mom. These were her two favorite women in the world (no one tell Fat Amy) and it was important to her that they love each other. Beca knew there was only one way to make Chloe smile, to get her out of her mind and back to the real world where she belonged.

"Do you want to show me the stuff you have planned for our wedding?" Before Beca could reach for Chloe the redhead was already back to her normal self.


	3. Chapter 3

Pages and pages of wedding magazines surrounded them in their little tiny corner of the airplane. Flower arrangements, bridesmaids dresses, color schemes and seating charts. Aubrey and Chloe had been busy, but they never really agreed on anything since it all required Becas opinion. There were handwritten notes about potential playlists for the reception, drawings of wedding gowns and ideas for the Bellas to be included in the wedding party. Calendars with Chloes schedule, one with Aubreys schedule and potential venues that could host such an extravagant party. All of it was here, in front of her face and yet Beca still felt like it wasn't real. When she started at Barden she had no idea that she would end up where she is now. A few hours from LA, living in a small apartment with her best friend and soon to be wife - best friends that she got from being involved in a small acapella group and a music career that was taking off just as fast as it started. Life sure had a funny way of pushing you where you needed to do. All of the wedding planning overwhelmed Beca - to be honest she hadn't thought of anything past the proposal. The younger girl was never much of a planner except for when it came to music and even then there wasn't any planning, just finding inspiration.

"So what do you think Becs?" Chloe had so much hope in her eyes, like she was looking for constant reassurance that everything was fine.

"Wow Chlo, honestly this is a little much but you and Aubrey are doing a great job. I just don't want to wear any pink." Beca nudged the redhead beside her hoping that she didn't say the wrong thing. Chloe just smiled and began to pack up all of the wedding things she had scattered across the two of them. The captain announced shortly before that they would be landing soon and then the festivities would begin. When they began their final descent to the ground Beca could tell that Chloe was getting nervous, her feet were tapping and she was twirling her ring. Beca took the nervous redheads hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I can't wait to marry you, but first I want pie. So I hope you're ready to watch me eat one whole." That's all it took for Chloe to relax, the reassurance from the younger girl and a silly joke to make things better.

When the plane landed Beca stood up and took their backpacks down from the overhead compartments and waited for Chloe to stand up as well. She knew that her mom would be waiting at baggage claim and then it would be non-stop talking until they went to sleep. They walked out of the gate and were instantly met with the smell of coffee. It was one thing that Beca could never resist. She was addicted to coffee and Chloe was no better, they would drink coffee at every hour of the day and then compare how many cups they drank in the day. Of course Beca always won, she said that it was the color of her soul - but Chloe knew she was always joking.. She took Chloes hand and walked over to the line at the coffee cart. They both needed a pickmeup after the conversation they had on the plane. Beca still felt like she let Chloe down since she didn't seem to be interested in the wedding planning. After getting more espresso shots in her coffee than usual Beca followed Chloe past security and down to baggage claim where her mother would be waiting. She took a deep breath, caught up to Chloe and gave her a reassuring look.

"Oh my goodness! Is that my Beca Mitchell!?" Even at this age Becas mom still had the ability to embarrass her, it was ridiculous really. Becas face was already a deep shade of red as her mother ran to her, preparing herself for the crushing embrace and careful not to spill her coffee.

"Hey mom, I'm glad you're so excited to see me." Becas monotone voice and eyeroll made Chloe chuckle, the shorter girl was genuinely happy to see her mother, just overwhelmed with the affection. Beca mother finally took her death grip off of Beca and turned to Chloe who still chuckling at the view of Beca trying to be annoyed.

"Chloe dear, come here! I haven't seen you in so long!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Becas mother. Beca thought nothing of it until she caught sight of the engagement ring on the redheads finger. And of course it was on the hand that had a firm grip on a coffee cup. The younger girls eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, like one of those stress ball animals. If her mother saw the ring they'd be having the conversation in the middle of the airport, or in the car on the way to her house, or in the driveway and Beca wanted to make sure none of those things happened. Her brain was in overdrive. How could she get the ring off of Chloes hand and make it look normal? There were no discrete ways to hide this and Chloe didn't seem to have a care in the world anymore. When the two women were done hugging Beca was already pulling their luggage over to her mother, she made Chloe pack separately so they wouldn't stir up any more speculation. Beca wasn't trying to hide the fact that she and Chloe were soon to be married, she just wasn't sure how to bring it up. Sure her dad and step-monster were thrilled, but they already knew about Chloe before Beca knew she loved her. It was just obvious, but being so far away from Becas mom made every little thing seem like a grand gesture.

"So tell me Chloe how have you be…." Beca stopped breathing when her mother's face gaped open. She knew exactly what happened. Her mother found the ring. Instead of saying anything, her mother picked up Chloes hand and examined the ring. She had a puzzled look on her face, which soon turned to pure joy. Beca was nervous and Chloe just kept smiling waiting for everyone to figure everything out.

"This is beautiful Chloe. I'm so happy for you! If only Beca would decide to do something that serious…. Does Beca approve? I think it's important that best friend accepts someone's significant other." Chloe was already chuckling and Beca wanted to crawl inside her suitcase, just to get away from this conversation.

"You know Ms. Mitchell, I'm not sure…. Becs do you approve?" Chloe could hardly keep back the smile that was creeping up on her face. She wanted to be honest with Becas mother and tell her the story about how her daughter planned a proposal with all their friends, took her to her favorite spot in the city and then asked the most important question. It was her favorite story to tell. After the proposal she told her closest friends at work and she could hardly choke back the tears as she told them. She was so in love with Beca Mitchell that it was a shock that the were actually going to be married soon. Becas mother was patiently awaiting her daughter's answer.

"Uh. Yeah, I guess. No one will ever be as cool as me though." Beca tried her best to shrug off the question but she knew that her mother would figure it out sooner rather than later. It was pretty obvious in everything the two Bellas did. They couldn't walk without being side by side, hands almost touching. They could hardly go a few hours apart without sending the 'I miss you' texts. It was obvious that these two were meant to be together.

"Is there something you need to tell me young lady?" The tone in her mother's voice went from questioning to almost giddy. She knew the real answer, it was written all over the redheads face.

Before Chloe could jump in and save the day, Beca started going into detail about the last time she was in an airport - when Chloe left. Beca was telling the story as she started to walk out of the Houston airport. She didn't want this conversation to happen in the airport - she wanted it to happen in the comfort of her mother's home. So she started from the beginning. As her mother drove Beca spoke from the backseat about how lonely she was when Chloe left, how she wanted to give up on music. Chloe had never heard these things before and was already trying to wipe away the tears coming out of her eyes. Beca proceeded to tell her mother how the Bellas came up with an idea to get the two back together because she couldn't finish Emilys album.

"I was just going day by day, being a complete asshole to everyone I talked to and I knew Emilys album wouldn't get finished or if it did - it wouldn't be correct and I didn't want to let the little one down. I guess everyone else knew what was missing." Beca looked at Chloe as she watched countless trees pass by in a small neighborhood. They were approaching one of Becas childhood homes and the younger girl could feel her shoulders relax as she continued to speak.

She told her mother how nervous she was on the plane and how she couldn't stop thinking about what Chloe would look like when she saw her for the first time in months. She spoke of the moments when she felt like she needed to run away, how her heart wasn't ready to deal with all of her emotions for the months before. She told her mother about the pep talk Aubrey had to giver her and the photos that Chloe had in her apartment. She skipped most of the details about the Bellas trying to get involved - Aubrey trying to constantly get them alone. Her favorite part of the story was describing the afternoon they spent in the recording studio. As Beca told her mother about the song he arranged Chloe turned her head just enough so that she could see the younger girl speaking. She could hardly keep the smile off her face and was talking with her heads - the one thing Beca Mitchell does when she's confident and excited. The story continued as they pulled into the driveway.

"I knew after spending the day in the studio with Chlo that I would marry her. It's stupid I know but she's the only thing that makes sense." Beca was serious and her mother could tell.

"So tell me about the engagement… I want to make sure that you did it correctly now that Chloe is apart of our family now." That's all Becas mother needed to say, both of the girls knew that she couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days went by faster than expected. Trips to the grocery store, lunches at the park and Becas mother telling everyone she knew about her daughter's engagement. Beca was surprised that her mother was genuinely happy, she was sure that there would be some epic blow out and Thanksgiving would be cancelled. Which wouldn't be so terrible because Beca missed her bed and the fact that Chloe let her sleep in past 9:30. Thankfully nothing too crazy happened - well besides Facetimeing with Chloes parents and Becas mother jumping around in the background. Becas mom had never met Chloes parents, hell she had only met Chloe a few times but instantly knew her daughter's connection to the redhead. It was like fate knew these two had to be together.

"Mom how do you want the table set?" Beca had no idea what to do, she usually just threw some plates on the table and the step-monster would come behind her and fix it. This Thanksgiving was different though, her mother was on edge. Half of her family was coming and she wasn't prepared for their reactions to her engagement and she had no idea how Chloe was feeling.

"I got it Becs." Chloe put her cold hands over Becas and gave her a light smile. Apparently she wasn't the only who was feeling nervous. Chloe had no reason to be, everyone she had ever met fell in love with her instantly. The younger girl just shrugged her shoulders and left the dining room to join her mother in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do in here? I can taste test if you want!" Becas mother laughed as she continued to cook, when her daughter was little she used to let her come in the kitchen and taste test 3 things. Little Beca would always pick the same 3 things every year. Stuffing, pecan pie and green bean casserole. When she was 11 her mother used to make a separate plate just for Becas taste testing, and this year was no different.

"Your plate is on the counter and when you're done put it in the dishwasher, unless you'd like to wash dishes all day… We all know how much you love doing that!" Her mother let out a small laugh and then proceeded to continue working. The only response she got from her daughter was an all too typical Beca eye roll. She cleaned her plate in record time and after starting the dishwasher she went on a search to find her favorite girl. Chloe was supposed to be setting the table, but the dining room empty. Beca knew that Chloe would be in two places, either asleep in their bedroom upstairs or helping her mother in the kitchen - and she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm going to check on Chlo." Beca didn't wait for a response from her mother. She climbed the stairs in the quietest way possible and walked down the long hallway to her room. When she opened the door she wasn't met with a sleeping Chloe on her bed, instead the room was empty. She was confused. She knew that Chloe was nervous but her family would be here in less than two hours and this was no time to have a meltdown, from anyone. She closed the door to her bedroom and went back downstairs following the smell of the fresh pies her mother had just pulled from the oven. As she walked into the kitchen determined to steal the pecan pie and run away with it, she saw Chloe sitting on the back porch. It was weird of Chloe to be by herself, she had only seen this once - When Beca was hiding her internship from her. Chloe was always checking in on Beca, bringing her snacks and constantly texting her random music lyrics just to see if the DJ would respond in the typical sarcasm she usually received. Beca opened the door and quietly shutting it, trying her best to not disturb Chloe.

"Hey you, what's up? Beca sat down slowly next to Chloe and rested her hand on the redheads knee. Something was wrong, Beca could see it in the way she looked at her.

"Oh nothing." Chloe gave Beca a fake smile and wiped away what few tears were left from earlier. This is not how she thought Thanksgiving would go.

"Is it about your parents? They're probably upset that you're not home, huh?" Beca thought it was a simple as missing her family, but the words that were soon to come would shock her.

"Yes and no. They're not upset that I'm not at home. They're happy that I'm with someone I love, but they don't think us getting married is a good idea - since your family doesn't know. They don't want me to have to go through the ups and downs of your family accepting me or not. So I told them that I would fly home tomorrow. I have to get things ready for school anyway." Chloe wiped away the fears tears that managed to escape while she was speaking. The look on Becas face said it all, she was disappointed but she understood. Chloes family was protective of their daughter, they always made sure that she was making the best decisions. Her happiness was all that mattered to them and that's all that mattered to Beca.

"Okay, let me talk to my mom later after everyone goes home. Do you want me to fly back with you?" Beca couldn't get the disappointed tone out of her voice.

"No Becs, you stay here with your mom. It'll be fine." Chloe didn't wait for Beca to respond, she stood up and started to walk back inside to help finish up whatever needed to be done.

Beca followed the redhead back into the house, which was now utter chaos. Her mother was on the phone yelling at someone about being late and not to forget the ice. Beca just chuckled at the sight, her mother was a tiny disaster - much like she was and it comforted her to know that she was just like the woman she desperately wanted to make proud. After finishing up the few dishes she joined Chloe upstairs to get dressed for the evening. She found the redhead in the bathroom putting on the last bit of her makeup. Chloe was wearing black skinny jeans (much like the ones Beca lived in 90% of the time) a green flannel that was unbuttoned showing off her toned stomach and black bra that Beca was sure was hers. Standing in the door frame she watched as Chloe danced around to one of her old mixes, back from their Barden days. This woman agreed to marry her, in front of their families and friends. She agreed to marry her regardless of what the world thought and Beca knew that she was the luckiest person on the planet… Well besides David Guetta and Beyonce but those were totally different situations.

"Are you just going to stare at me or get dressed?" Chloe shot Beca a wink and the "come and get me" smirk instantly the younger girl felt slightly embarrassed. This is always how the messing around started, Chloe would start it and Beca would always be the first one to make a move, but today there wasn't time to mess around.

"Shut up. I was looking at how stupid you look with your shirt unbuttoned." Beca took her gaze away from Chloe as quick as she could. The older girl chuckled and the next thing Beca knew the green flannel Chloe was wearing was now sitting in the bed in front of her.

"How stupid do I look now?" Chloe took less than 2 seconds to get in front of Beca. She smirked and grabbed the younger girl by the waist to pull her closer. "I bet this is exactly what you wanted." Chloe was seconds from laughing until Beca kissed her with enough force for both of the girls to now be on the bed.

"You know me too well Beale." Beca licked her lips and she stared at Chloes, her lipstick now ruined but neither of the girls cared. Beca kissed Chloe again until her lips felt numb, she took a small breath as she started to kiss Chloes neck - making her way up to point that always sent the redhead over the edge. Chloes hands made their way up to Becas hair, grabbing handfuls. She knew exactly how to make Beca go crazy.

"Ladies it's time to come and greet our guests" Becas mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs as she passed between the kitchen and dining room.

"Shit. Family always ruining things. We should probably get dressed and you might want to cover that up." Beca was pointing to the huge hickey she had left on the redhead - trying her best to hold back her snickering. Of course Beca would leave her mark on the older girl, it was what she deserved after pushing Beca to the point of pretty much attacking her.

"Of course you did!" Chloe knew exactly what Beca did. She stood up as she grabbed her flannel. As she was buttoning it up she watched Beca go through her clothes to find something decent for dinner. Of course Beca picked a red flannel and Black skinny jeans, it was her go-to outfit and Chloe expected nothing less. After cleaning up her lipstick and covering her neck, she joined Beca downstairs to meet her family. There had to at least be 20 people in the house, all talking about Becas music career and the younger girl was actually loving the attention. She answered questions, told stories about the artists she had met and the great move to San Francisco.

'There is something I want to tell you all, it's a pretty big deal and I hope you're okay with it.." Beca motioned for Chloe to come join her in front of the fireplace and nervously held her hand.

"Chloe and I are getting married." The room was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was holding her breath, the silence in the room was unbearable. She could feel Chloes hands shaking, but the older girl looked more confident than ever. Becas eye met her mothers and felt a calmness overtake her. She just dropped a bomb on her family and she had no idea what would happen, but at least her mother was happy for her. It felt like hours had gone by, the two girls were still standing in front of everyone and Becas family was all too silent. Sure they needed time to understand but time seemed to have stopped.

"Well, I think it's time we eat. What do y'all say?" Becas mother broke the silence and stood up from the couch. The rest of the family still staring at Beca until her mother left the room. She grabbed Chloes hand and followed her mother into the kitchen. At least now her family wouldn't be playing 20 questions with her about her love life.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. The longing looks across the table and the silent murmurs from aunts and uncles. Needless to say it probably wasn't a good idea to just blurt out that they were getting married. But Beca didn't have any other choice, Chloe was leaving tomorrow because her family didn't want her to deal with the "ups and downs" of being accepted. So Beca took a chance and hoped for the best.

"So how long has this been going on between you two?" Becas aunt was the first one to break the silence. She had always been supportive of Beca and her music career, maybe this was acceptance. Who knew. Beca felt Chloe grab her hand underneath the table and the younger girl exhaled, this was the calmest she had felt since she dropped the news on her family.

"Well we met in college, you know during the acapella team. We started dating right after graduation - well sort of." Beca chuckled at the mess they made after graduation and how long it really took for them to actually be together. Her aunt nodded and returned to eating her pie. Beca had no idea if her aunt actually cared enough but there wasn't any fighting so they seemed to be in the clear.

"I'm happy for you Rebecca." Her oldest cousin looked up from his food and gave both of the girls a smile. All it took was one person's acceptance and Beca felt fine. That's all she wanted - for someone to say "I'm happy for you and I wish you well" but she knew that her family wasn't always accepting.

Thankfully the rest of dinner went by quickly which left Beca and Chloe to wash dishes and eat until they were content. Becas mother ushered out the last of the guests and returned to the kitchen with the two girls.

"This evening went well, don't you think?" Becas mother laughed, she knew that Beca wanted more not only for her but for Chloe as well.

"Uh yeah, sure." Beca rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure if she should tell her mother that Chloe would be flying back to LA tomorrow. "Mom, do you think you could help Chloe finish the dishes, I don't feel too great. I think I'm going to shower and go to bed early." Chloe had a confused look on her face but understood that Beca was upset about things that happened earlier in the day.

"Sure kiddo, sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." Becas mom turned to Chloe to help finish up the last of the pots and pans used earlier in the day. Beca cleaned her hands off, kissed Chloe on the cheek and walked upstairs, careful not to slam the door behind her. Yes, she was upset about what happened at dinner but all she could think about was taking Chloe to the airport because her family was afraid that her family wouldn't "accept" her - hell they hardly accepted Beca as she was.

Beca took her time in the shower, mostly just standing there letting her thoughts overtake her but she didn't want to have an argument with Chloe before she had to leave. She didn't understand why Chloe decided to leave during their holiday - yes her family was important but Beca was her fiance, she should stand behind her with support. While Beca was changing into her pajamas (which really consisted of pajama pants and a Barden shirt that Amy cut the sleeves off of) she could hear her mom and Chloe talking, she was always grateful that they got along.

Beca returned to her room and sat on the floor in front of her laptop. She opened iTunes and plugged in a blank thumbdrive. She knew that a playlist would help Chloes 3 hour flight, she opened a new voice message and began speaking as quietly as possible.

"Hey Clo, I'm sorry that this didn't go as planned. I wish things could be better and we could be happy but you know how family is - always getting in the way. I hope you like this playlist, I love you." Beca started arranging songs, deleting tracks here and there until she made the perfect playlist.

Track 1 - Voice Message

Track 2 - Hotline Bling Cover by Sam Smith.

Track 3 - All Eyes On You by

Track 4 - by Rationale

Track 5 - Last Request by Paolo Nutini

Track 6 - All That You Need by The Saint Johns

Track 7 - When We Were On Fire by James Bay

Track 8 - All The Time In The World by The Heyday

Track 9 - Warm Water by BANKS

Track 10 - She Treats Me Well by Ben Howard

Track 11 - Love You Crazy by Mikky Ekko

Track 12 - Never Far Away by Active Child

Track 13 - By My Side by Great Good Fine Ok

Beca saved her playlist, shut her laptop and put the thumb drive in a tiny zipper on Chloes backpack that had somehow already been packed. Beca got in bed and waited for Chloe to come upstairs. She wasnt in the mood to fight, she just wanted to spend a little more time with Chloe before she flew back home. Beca closed her eyes and patiently waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring in her ears, not the most ideal way to wake up but at least she had another day to live. Today was a day Beca wished she could skip, just push the fast forward button and not look back. Yes, she was angry but it wasn't Chloes fault that her family had decided to share their concerns. These days society had a way of changing people's mind without them being able to think for themselves - which is why Becas family acted like such jerks. Well that and sometimes they were jerks.. Who cares if she was marrying a woman? Her 34 year old cousin was still single and living with a friend that was already married. As long as she's happy and healthy right? That's what parents promise to their children as they grow up "I will love you no matter what, I just want you to be happy and healthy". At least her parents accepted her, the rest of her family could go screw themselves for all she cared.

Angry and upset that Chloe had to leave she climbed out of bed not noticing that she was the only one in the room and that Chloes bags were already gone. Her feet felt heavy today, like she was carrying an extra 20 pounds but she knew that it was all anger inside of her from earlier events in the week. She brushed her teeth in silence hoping that she wouldn't have to explain to her mother why Chloe was flying back to LA, although she could make up some excuse about her needing to be back in the classroom. Today, she didn't care what she looked like, she just wanted Chloe to stay and she knew that as much as she begged it wouldn't happen. She threw on a pair of light skinny jeans, a baggy white shirt that had a small black stain on it from a pen that exploded during Bellas practice her first year and her favorite black boots. After lacing up her boots she stood in front of the full length mirror to make sure she didn't look like total crap and that's when she saw the note.

The corners of the paper were folded various times and ripped along the edges. Her name was carefully written in cursive on the center of the folded paper. The little piece of tape that held it to the mirror had a slight imprint of Chloes thumb - Beca would later thank Fat Amy for her marathon re-runs of CSI. Taking a deep breath she snatched the note from the mirror, fear and anger already pouring through her. She unfolded the paper carefully and began reading the handwriting that filled up the page.

" _Beca,_

 _After you went upstairs last night your mom and I started talking. I told her what my family said and she understood why I had to fly back home. She said that no matter what she was happy for us. Today you probably woke up ready to drive me to the airport and ask me to say, which you know I would always say yes. But your mom got up to take me early instead. I left you pancakes downstairs in the microwave and I'm sure there's coffee. I want you to stay with your mom for a few more days, it'll be good for us to be apart. I have some things I need to think about anyway. I'll text you when I land._

 _Love you."_

Beca had to read it twice to make sure that she understood it all. Chloe already left without saying goodbye. Her mother drove her to the airport. There's pancakes but no Chloe. If she asked to stay she would have said yes. She needs to think about things? Good for us to spend time apart? Beca was confused and now slightly angrier that her mother took her fiance to the airport without letting her know. This is not how she thought her morning would go. She took her boots off and slowly got back in bed. Maybe going back to sleep would help her deal with things better when she woke up.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, now and until your souls descend to heaven together?" Cynthia Rose turned to Beca to make sure that she heard her question.

"Hell yes! Er, I mean heck yes your honor." Chloe laughed as Beca became flustered since she really wasn't paying attention to anything but her almost bride standing across from her.

"Chloe, do you take this woman to be your wife, now and until your souls descend to heaven together?" CR could see Fat Amy recreating the scene from Napoleon Dynamite where he made butterflies with his hands. If she had something to throw at her, she would.

"Yes, totes." Chloe smiled at Beca, causing the shorter girl to blush.

"Well if none of y'all say anything I guess I'll have to marry these two. Anybody have anything to say?" CR exchanged looks between Beca and Chloe, the seemed to be content with their answers from the questions before. The room was quiet and Beca could feel herself starting to relax, since they were seconds from being married.

"I do." Becas aunt stood up, followed by her uncle and her two cousins. All agreeing that they had something to say. That they objected to these two getting married.

"I do as well." Chloes dad stood up and gave Chloe an apologetic smile. "As much as I would love to see you two get married I'm afraid that your family isn't accepting of Chloe and I don't want her to have to deal with that her whole life. I'm sorry Beca." He stood up from his place on the pew and started walking towards Chloe with his hand reaching out for her.

Everyone was frozen. Beca couldnt believe that this was happening, that everyone waited last second to say "No you can't have this person". They waited to embarrass her in front of her friends, in front of the Bellas and in front of Chloe. How could they do that? Before she could collect her thoughts her hands that were holding so firmly onto Chloes dropped to her side. The room was filled with silence as Chloe took her fathers hand and stepped down from the alter. Aubrey was the first one to break the silence and honestly Beca wasn't surprised.

"Beca! Get off your ass and do something!" Aubrey was practically shaking her but Beca just stood still, afraid to move or breathe. How could their family do this? Everything was so wrong. Before Beca could say anything Chloe and her father were already out the door.

"Beca what did you do? You let her walk away… for the second time. Good job Hobbit." Aubrey was furious and she had every right to be, she just watched her best friend walk away from someone who agreed to marry her yet did not fight for her. The guests exited the church, leaving Beca still standing on the alter. When the final guest left she thought she heard music playing, of course they were celebrating they didn't want this to happen in the first place.

The music kept getting louder and louder until Beca awoke from her nightmare to her mother calling her. She was sweating and her body felt as if she were trapped in quicksand. She shut her phone off, ignoring the call and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank god that was a dream." She slowly jumped out of bed knowing exactly what she had to do before she went back to LA.


End file.
